leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Abilities bonus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Jax keeps generating stacks of Relentless Assault, even if his attacks are getting or if they . * Relentless Assault's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Leap Strike's damage and range over seconds. Jax retains the ability to move, but himself by 15% for the duration. |description2 = Jax dashes to the target location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies while them for seconds. |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |effect radius = 150 |targeting = Leap Strike is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability's damage. |additional = * Jax can use summoner spells or his other abilities during Leap Strike's channel. * Leap strike's cooldown start at the end of the channel, not on cast. * Leap Strike can be used to launch Jax over walls. * Jax can reduce Leap Strike's with or , but cannot remove/reduce it with . * Will be disabled if Jax is by . * Leap Strike is automatically canceled when the channel ends. ** Leap Strike will go on a and refund Jax 50% the mana cost if the channel is interrupted (does not apply when reaching full duration). }} Jax permanently gains 1 Empower stack every time he kills an enemy unit. |description2 = Jax's next basic attack within 10 seconds has 175 range and deals bonus damage and the damage is dealt as magic damage. |description3 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The bonus damage does not affect structures. * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * This ability convert his basic attack into magic damage. ** Does not affect life steal or spell vamp calculation. ** Includes and Spellblade effects (like , and ). }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = | }} |effect radius = 150 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Jax cannot dodge turret attacks. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability. ** Jax will still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the duration ends even while being disabled by crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can trigger on-hit effects. ** Also avoids their crowd control effects, except and . ** These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. }} Jax deals bonus magic damage to the target on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. |description2 = Jax empowers himself for 8 seconds, gaining bonus spell vamp, bonus and bonus . |description3 = While Jax is empowered, his and deal half their damage to all nearby enemies around the primary target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost = 100 |effect radius = 175 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Grandmaster Assault is on-hit effect and self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = The bonus damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |spellshield = will block an enhanced ability, but not the area damage from adjacent units. |additional = * Grandmaster's Might has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Grandmaster's Might bonus resistances are calculated on-cast and adjust dynamically. * and will still apply full spell vamp to the original target, and 33% to the Grandmaster's Might splash damage. * Grandmaster's Might's stack generation will be triggered when attacking structures. ** The bonus damage will not affect structures (although the sound effect will be played). ** Despite being an on-hit effect, the bonus damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell. ** The bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. |flavorsound = }} References Category:Custom champions